User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 1. __TOC__ Howdy, Partner. That German kid will go postal on your school. Be prepared... I'm ready to pull out a butterfly knife and kill the terrorists with a suitcase nuke who will attempt to attack my school :D But, then again, I'd probably cry like a little girl and start pushing kids into the hall as cannon fodder as I slowly crawl out of the window, like the fat kid I am... JimmyBassatti 03:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Lookit this little nugget The Wild Mammal (Protection) Act 1996 protects most mammals from a variety of cruel acts which are intended to cause unnecessary suffering. When a fox has been captured the Protection of Animals Act 1911 can also be used to prosecute those people who ill treat the fox. Poison: There is no poison that can be legally used on foxes. Use of a poison to kill foxes would lead to either a large fine or imprisonment. Gassing: Again the use of any gas to kill foxes is illegal. Spring traps: Can not be used against foxes and traps with teeth have been illegal in this country since 1954 for all animals. Free running snare: May be legally used to catch foxes but is subject to many restrictions. In urban areas its doubtful that these restrictions can be met. Self tightening snare: Is illegal A lot of the stuff that the farmers do to trap them is illegal. Spoon 10:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) There may be hope It is illegal in England. BUT... ...there seems to be some kind of lisence available. http://www.statutelaw.gov.uk/content.aspx?activeTextDocId=1243529 Due to the fact they fall under 'dangerous animals', there is a bureaucracy choked mess associated with it. Spoon 10:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Can you do any accents? Spoon 21:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Eh, forget that then. Something like this? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Wgmn7gQrpY&feature=related Spoon 21:37, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Go for it! I have to close the lappy down for a while soon. Parents, sleepy time. Spoon 21:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, what did you expect? Spoon 21:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ah, well. Read through what I sent you. Spoon 22:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You come here. We have free healthcare! Spoon 22:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I need to be 18 before I can apply for said lisence. Spoon 22:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Just friends, remember? Easier to buy a house with two people. Spoon 22:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Fucking... Spoon 23:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) "About an hour" he says, I knew he'd be late. Spoon 00:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Righto. Oh, by the way, the new PS3 patch is out, you might want to install it now rather than when you need to use it. Spoon 00:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Fantastic. Spoon 00:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm. Fine. Spoon 00:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) The goddamn laws tied up with all this. I need the same permit for a fucking 5 foot crocodile as I do a fox! Spoon 00:48, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, I've got years to plan it all out. In the meantime, I've got time to study up on them. Spoon 00:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to read further into this, as I'm not sure what it means by a 'safe environment' Spoon 01:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Alright, basically means: can't escape, clean, well ventilated, and a comfortable temperature. This bit here confuses me: "A local authority shall not grant a licence under this Act unless the application for it is made by a person who both owns and possesses, or proposes both to own and to possess, any animal concerned, except where the circumstances are in the authority’s opinion exceptional" Does that mean I have to already have the animal, or intend to have one? Or what? Spoon 01:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) That must be to prevent people from buying leopolds and releasing them straight away... Right, I'm reading the thing through. Spoon 01:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) "Where— :(a)a person is aggrieved by the refusal of a local authority to grant a licence under this Act, or :(b)a person to whom such a licence has been granted is aggrieved by a condition of the licence (whether specified at the time the licence is granted or later) or by the variation or revocation of any condition of the licence, he may appeal to a magistrates’ court; and the court may on such appeal give such directions with respect to the grant of a licence or, as the case may be, with respect to the conditions of the licence as it thinks proper, having regard to the provisions of this Act" 'Aggrieved' means 'put in distress'. Hmm. Spoon 01:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Dear Lord, I must see this! Spoon 01:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC) You gotta show me this! Spoon 01:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) "Where— :(a)an animal is being kept contrary to section 1(1) of this Act, or :(b)any condition of a licence under this Act is contravened or not complied with, the local authority in whose area any animal concerned is for the time being may seize the animal, and either retain it in the authority’s possession or destroy or otherwise dispose of it, and shall not be liable to pay compensation to any person in respect of the exercise of its powers under this subsection." What the fuck?! They can just come in and kill it?! Spoon 01:40, September 4, 2009 (UTC) AHAHAHAHAHA 01:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC)]] 'Excepted' means it isn't part of the group. Meaning it isn't classed as a dangerous animal. Which means...? Spoon 01:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It's in the official document. It is law. Spoon 01:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh yes. Now I know it's perfectly legal, the next item on the list is where to procure one. Spoon 02:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) There appears to be a terrible lack of Northern fox charities, most likely due to the lack of large cities where they can live. The south of England is innendated with them. Spoon 02:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Seriously man, that right there is fucking awesome. I'll have you know that I've always loved foxes. Remember, I used to dream of being one? Spoon 02:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't care about what you like. I don't judge, remember? Loopholes FTW! Spoon 02:21, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. I can wait for something... that good. Spoon 02:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, don't be like that. Do you realise what getting one would symbolise for me? Spoon 02:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) You've been wanting me for the past 12 years? Spoon 02:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm off to bed before the Extacy wears off. Bye. Spoon 02:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Apparently, Obama wants a word with you. http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/read/326.137806#3098506 Spoon 13:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yee Haw. Spoon 20:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Whoo. Mkay. Spill it. Spoon 21:00, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I gathered that. How was your day? And before you ask me about mine, it's buisness as usual. Spoon 21:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Seems they cost in upwards of £500. Spoon 21:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't have that kind of money. Spoon 21:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) As requested Mkay then. Here's a snap of Henry: 21:25, September 4, 2009 (UTC)]] 21:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC)]] 21:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC)]] Henry would run away. Lucy would run away. Ben would sniff it and live a harmonious existance. Unless it goes for his food... Molly would KILL and EAT it. Spoon 21:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) 21:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC)]] Ben here is the loveliest cat you've ever met. A little timid, and rather large. Spoon 21:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Benny, Benny, Benny. He's snuggled in right now. Spoon 22:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, buuuddy :D Spoon 22:07, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ¬_¬ I'll pluck yer damn tail feathers! Spoon 22:14, September 4, 2009 (UTC) How many times? How many? Spoon 22:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) D'aww. I need to get two now. Spoon 22:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) As many as I like, as long as I state the amount. Anyway, they don't fall into the permit's criteria, so I don't need one. Spoon 22:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, that was your plan, wasn't it? Spoon 22:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yup. Spoon 22:52, September 4, 2009 (UTC) He has an account now. I'll ask you if I feel you need to step in. Spoon 22:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Alright, go in and say something. Spoon 23:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) He is indeed. Spoon 23:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't know what to talk about anymore! I've said everything. Well, there is one little thing: 'Mini Ninjas' Spoon 23:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Duuuude...? Spoon 23:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ... Back to my point, have you heard of this game? Spoon 23:43, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Look man, I'm really not in the mood. Spoon 23:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't know about stealth hugs, but I do know about possessing animals. Spoon 23:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) You can be a frog, a Panda, a boar, a rabbit, a brown bear and certain other animal... That's all that's in the demo, mind you. It was damn good fun. Spoon 23:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ha, some of that is rather good. Spoon 00:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'm back. Who knew 4chan had so much win... Spoon 00:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) It did, but it didn't get rid of my headache. Spoon 00:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) How early? Spoon 00:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Whoop-dee-fuckin'-doo. Spoon 01:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I think I have 'The Anti Muffin-And-Pancakes Disease' Spoon 11:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Obama wants to regulate your internet. http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/read/18.137987?page=1 Spoon 11:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps not. I'm waiting to see what this sandwich does to me. Spoon 13:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh I don't know. I'd rather we didn't talk about it. Spoon 13:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Aye, it is. Spoon 13:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Raep. Spoon 13:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Mr Beesley supplied me with them, remember? Spoon 13:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) http://fallout11ty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fat_Man_Spoon/Beesley Spoon 13:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) On wednesday? Yeah, sure. Spoon 13:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ... Labor Day...? Spoon 13:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC) That's basically May Day. We have 'Bank Holidays'. Spoon 13:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Right...... Spoon How man, watcha lukein' at? Ya gan doon noo, maet! Spoon 14:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yoo lukein' at me? Yoo lukein' at ME?! Shut ya fuckin' mouth ya fuckin' ponce. Spoon 14:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Ponce Ya dinna nah that? You fuckin' retard, yer. Spoon 14:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Huh? Who says am tackin' yank? Spoon 14:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ya betta shut yer fuckin' gob, maet. Ritas, watcha dein' noo? Spoon 14:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) WHATCHU SAYIN' 'BOUT ME?! WHAT YOU SAY?! Halo fanboy, eh? Nyeh fuckin' chance. Spoon 14:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) If you don't take it, it disappears. Spoon 14:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Wasshappnin', slick? Spoon 14:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) SWEET! Watcha gonna do to celebrate, bro? Spoon 14:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC)